<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path to Seek Redemption by Runningwind_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928741">The Path to Seek Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningwind_21/pseuds/Runningwind_21'>Runningwind_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Multi, Vampires, Witches, self doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningwind_21/pseuds/Runningwind_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where my story ends; it may be a cowards way out, but it’s the only way out I can see. After staying behind in the prison world, Sebastian had come to an understanding. It didn’t matter how much he loved Elizabeth if he couldn’t trust himself around her. And if the only way he could guarantee her safety was to stay away from her and allow himself to die then so be it. But what happens when fate decides his story isn’t over? Can he pick up the broken pieces of his life and move forward? Or will he be forever immobilized by fear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Path to Seek Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, It’s Runningwind here! I’m super excited to explore the complex character that is Sebastian! As this is simply my interpretation of his character feel free to write in the comments if you have a different interpretation. Just to give a run down of how this is structured, each chapter is inspired by a song</p><p>This chapter is inspired by the song: The Story of Your Life, by Matthew West</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legacies characters and as such can only claim my own characters which will be introduced later. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fort Valley, Georgia, say it back”. It was a plea, and although she knew it would be a lie, she still wanted his confirmation so she could cling to the false hope that he would be ok despite everything that had happened in the past 48 hours.<br/>
“I’ll remember...I’ll always remember”. Not exactly a lie. If it was hard to forget the last voice you would hear before death, it was even harder to forget the double meaning of her words. Her words meant not only a chance at life, but a chance to win her back. Her words meant she hadn’t completely given up on him, and that he shouldn’t give up on himself either.<br/>
He watched as the mirage of Elizabeth faded into the background of flames in the fireplace, and as the atmosphere darkened even further with the knowing of what was to come. Even the bottle of dated bourbon appeared to mock his predicament, to laugh at the idea of him giving up.<br/>
“Enough,” he muttered to himself, fed up with the growing ball of anxiety and anticipation that had lodged itself within him since the moment he had decided to shoulder what should have been Elizabeth’s father’s fate. He had never been one to look out for anyone but himself, and a small part of him warned that he was blowing his chance to be free while he played hero. In an effort to clear his thoughts one final time he sat the flask down, and stood up to make his way over to a small balcony seated at the far end of a large room on the second story. The height he was at, the way the stars shined, and even the slight breeze to go with it, were enough to make him calmer and more able to rationalize.<br/>
As much as he would love to rush over to Fort Valley, Georgia, and to the supposed pit that would act as a portal back to the real world, he knew he couldn’t. He knew that if he did, he would just repeat the same mistake over again, and possibly hurt Elizabeth even more than he had this time. The truth of the matter was that he wasn’t good enough for her, and never would be, no matter how hard he tried.<br/>
“I really messed up, didn’t I,” he turned his attention to the stars, as if waiting for a particular one to answer him.<br/>
“If you were here, Cassandra, I imagine you would have a few choice words to say to me,” he continued, realizing what he needed was closure, even if it made him selfish.<br/>
“Keep it together Sebastian...why must you waste this chance you've been given Sebastian?” He paused, suddenly smiling.<br/>
“Or maybe it would sound something like this: I went through hell so that you could live, so it’s your responsibility to cherish that life,” He wanted to gag; the thought of what his first love would say was almost too much, but he forced himself to continue.<br/>
“But the thing is, Cassandra, I never asked for any of this! I never asked to be forced to watch as you were slowly beaten to death so that I could continue to live and I certainly didn’t ask for a second chance with Elizabeth!” His voice felt raw with the emotion he was trying to stifle, the emotion that had been building up for centuries, ever since he had first been sold into the world of supernaturals.<br/>
“Because,” His voice was now barely a whisper. “I know that I’m not worthy of this opportunity that has been given to me. Deep down, I’m broken. Forget what the world perceives me as, what I’m afraid the world perceives me as, because even if the world thought I was a shining hero who would save the day, it couldn’t cover up the truth.” It was strange how calm one could become when faced with their biggest fear, and how calm Sebastian had become when forced to see himself as he truly was. As he lowered his gaze to stare at the treeline that seperated the ground from the stars, his resolve began to steel with acceptance and peace. If this was what it took for Elizabeth to be able to freely live her life, if this was what it took so that his fearful mind could rest, then it was what needed to be done.<br/>
Against the sunset sky that now visibly shuddered like an earthquake, Sebastian could make out a moving silhouette lurking among the forms of trees. As of now, the prison world should be empty except for him and the werewolf that was currently lying dead somewhere in the woods, so his curiosity peaked immediately upon seeing this. What could possibly be out there?<br/>
It took 10 seconds for him to jump down from the balcony and identify the figure as Diego, the once dead werewolf.  It took another 10 seconds for Sebastian to decide to follow him. Before he could fully catch up with him, the older vampire had to cling to the shadows to avoid being spotted as Diego fled in a blue-gray sedan. It was purely instinctual, and if Sebastian were to look back on his decisions that night, he would realise that the decision to follow Diego was also a decision that would ultimately save him.<br/>
Running at an inhuman speed, careful to stay out of eyesight, Sebastian felt adrenaline course through him. For the first time in a while, he felt in control; he had no one to please but himself, and for a moment he could feel the weight of his past mistakes lifting and being left behind at the old boarding house. It was enough to make him almost giddy, and if the shaking ground and falling rocks weren’t a constant reminder of the limited time left he might have forgotten all about his current situation.<br/>
Soon enough, the car rolled to a stop at the edge of a dead field. An ominous building loomed about 100 yards off, and he visibly shuddered upon realizing what the building was, and Diego’s intentions. He intended to use the portal to travel back to the present world, and beyond that, Sebastian could only imagine he had plans that would not end well for the Saltzman family, if his earlier behavior had been any indication. Despite what should have been anger towards the older professor for everything that had happened, he couldn’t bring himself to stand by and watch as the werewolf acted in a way that could possibly bring harm to Elizabeth or her family. He knew the pain that came from losing someone you loved, and he would never wish it on anyone, especially Elizabeth.<br/>
It was about two minutes before he managed to catch up with Diego and about three minutes before he made his presence known. As Diego entered the room, the dark haired vampire hurled a chunk of metal that had been ripped from the railing at his back. This caused him to wince as he turned to face Sebastian’s direction, teeth bared and ready for action.<br/>
“Out of all the lowly turnips I could be stuck with as the world ends, it would be you…” Sebastian’s voice held disdain as he unwaveringly met Diego’s eyes.<br/>
“Now,” he continued, “if you believe I’m willing to allow you to both ruin my evening and proceed to ruin others, I’m afraid you’ve mistaken me for that simple-minded human you attempted to ditch earlier.” By now, Sebastian was inches away from the werewolf’s snarling face, a look of determination glinting.<br/>
It all happened so fast, Sebastian wasn’t sure who struck the first blow. He also wasn’t sure what happened in between, as everything seemed to pass in a blur of action, every moment wasted meaning a higher probability of being dealt a letal bite. Sebastian’s only apparent advantage was his agility allowing him to balance despite the constantly shaking ground. With a well-timed chunk of roof falling on Diego, Sebastian ended it decisively by effectively trapping him behind the now completely blocked doorway entrance to the main room.<br/>
Just a few more minutes, then it will all be over. These were the kind of thoughts passing through him as he wedged another section of the railing in front of the door in an attempt to prevent Diego from breaking in. Just a few more minutes and everything will be fine. Staring through the small holes in the doorway, the larger werewolf started laughing suddenly. The pounding on the varying objects blocking his way in ceased, and an audible thud was heard as he sat down.<br/>
“You really think this will hold me? It’s only a matter of time ‘till I break through” Both knew that normally this would be true, but given the short time limit, wouldn’t be possible.<br/>
“And look at you,” His laughing became hysterical as he paused. “I’ve known you for like what, a week now? And already it’s clear that you’re a walking ball of contradictions-”<br/>
“You have no right to say that” the interruption was abrupt, as Sebastian’s patience with life reached its peak. He was tired of everyone searching for faults with him, waiting for him to make one wrong move just to prove he was a liar and couldn’t be trusted. Silence rang throughout the building; even the loud noises from parts of the world crumbling seemed to subside.<br/>
“You’re the big bad vampire that answers to no one, and yet you confine yourself to this prison world, too afraid of your own shadow.” Despite the fact that these words were meant to goad Sebastian to jump into the portal to prove him wrong, they seemed to serve as more reason for him to stay. On top of all of the past mistakes and bridges burned in his lifetime, he would never be able to fully catch up with the world. In the 400 years he had been confined to a coffin, a lot had changed, and this scared him. He was suddenly playing a game he had lost the instructions for, and had no idea where to purchase a new set.<br/>
If he had nothing to say in return, it was made clear by his actions. Taking a step farther from Malivore, Sebastian had made up his mind, and no one could change it. He had decided to take charge of his own fate, or so he thought.<br/>
As the building collapsed from the pressure, he found himself hit with what had once been a large section of the wall. This sent him straight over the edge of the railing, and into the one place he had decided not to go. So much for being in charge of your own fate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>